


In Which Remus has a Dog (Because his Boyfriend is an Idiot)

by Someone_aka_Me



Series: in a world that could've left us hard as metal [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's Remus' idiot, Fluffiness, M/M, Sirius is an idiot, slight James/Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_aka_Me/pseuds/Someone_aka_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily finds Padfoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Remus has a Dog (Because his Boyfriend is an Idiot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissingMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingMommy/gifts).



Most days, Remus thinks his boyfriend is an absolute nutter, but it's days like today that he's absolutely convinced of it, as Padfoot runs around the dorm getting paw prints all over everything and generally behaving like a puppy. He leaps on top of Remus, paws on Remus' shoulders. Padfoot is _massive_ , bigger than Remus and certainly heavier, and the force of him pushes Remus down on to the bed. Padfoot takes full advantage of this by seizing the opportunity and licking Remus' face enthusiastically.

"Ugh. Get off, you big mutt!" He shoves at Padfoot fruitlessly. The pup licks one big slobbery line up his face and then leaps off and curls up on the bed beside Remus, radiating warmth.

"You big space heater," Remus murmurs fondly. "Change back, will you? I want my boyfriend, not my pet."

Padfoot lifts his head and looks at Remus with sober, intelligent eyes. He lifts his paws and lays them on Remus's chest, laying his head down between them.

Remus rolls his eyes.

"Nutter." But he scratches the top of Padfoot's head anyway. "Now change back, you lunatic."

"Remus, have you seen James?" Lily bursts through the door. Remus' hand tightens convulsively in Padfoot's fur. Lily frowns.

"I didn't know you had a dog."

"I… Uh…"

Remus wants to reflexively say that he doesn't, but the sad fact of the matter is that his boyfriend is a total smartass, so Padfoot wears a collar. A collar with tags that read, _Property of Remus Lupin_.

"He spends a lot of time outside," Remus states after too long of a hesitation for it to feel natural. "He… uh, doesn't like being cooped up."

Padfoot lifts his head from Remus' chest lazily, eyes Lily for a moment, and then lies back down.

Remus rolls his eyes and attempts to sit up, shoving at Padfoot. "Off, you stubborn mutt." Padfoot glowers at him before hopping primly off the bed and venturing over to his own, curling up in a tight circle.

"He's very calm," Lily says. "I mean, normally animal… er…"

"Don't like me?" Remus finishes wryly, picking himself up and dusting all the fur off of himself. "I know. But Pads is… _different_."

"Pads? Is that his name?"

"Er, yeah. Short for Padfoot." Remus rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit he hasn't ever been able to kick. "Sirius named him. I dunno, it just sort of… stuck."

"Remus, animals don't normally… take to…" Lily has always, for some reason, had a hard time saying the word werewolf around him. Like she's always afraid someone is listening, or something. Remus saves her the trouble.

"I know, Lils. But like I said, Pads is… _different_. Moony likes him. Moony _recognises_ him."

"Remus, that's incredible!" Her eyes are wide with open wonder. "I've never heard of such a thing."

Remus rubs the back of his neck again. "Lils, I don't… You said you were looking for James?"

It's probably the least subtle conversational segue he could have managed, but it doesn't wind up mattering because at that moment James comes through the door. "Sirius, have you seen— Oh, Lily! There you are!"

Lily frowns, her eyebrows furrowing. "Sirius isn't up here, James."

"Really? I could've sworn—" Then James takes a proper look around, sees Padfoot on the bed and Remus looking panicked. He grins disarmingly. "Well, I never could keep track of that bloke, anyway. Rem's better at it, but then, he would be." James wiggles his eyebrows, and Remus flushes bright red and looks away.

"Anyway, Lily, you ready to help a poor soul understand History of Magic without falling asleep?"

Lily smiles fondly. "You are not a poor soul; you're just an idiot with a short attention span." But she follows him anyway.

Remus rounds on his wayward boyfriend. "Change back, you idiot."

Sirius finally listens, morphing forms on the bed, and Remus uses his moment of distraction to pounce on him, taking hold of his wrists and pinning him to the bed. Remus is skinnier, but deceptively strong.

"Sirius Black, you are the most infuriating creature to have ever walked this Earth, do you know that?"

Sirius grins charmingly, even from his position. "You love it, Moony; don't deny it."

Remus ponders his options. He could deny it, but Sirius would know that he was lying so there isn't much point. Instead, he just shifts until he's straddling Sirius, still holding his wrists. He grins predatorily and then kisses him soundly before pulling back and resting his forehead against Sirius'.

"Idiot," he mutters fondly.

" _Your_ idiot," Sirius amends.

Remus can't dispute that either, so he just kisses him again.


End file.
